narusaku oneshot
by hunterkane6
Summary: my first story in here. rated m for a reason. naruto gets drunk at a party, wakes up sober and has some fun with sakura.


"What happened?"

He opened his eyes. Looking around he saw that he was in a small room. He looked around the room and he saw only sparse furnishings. There was a bedside table with a lamp on it. He saw a dresser with four draws in it. Other than that there was only the bed he was lying on. It had white covers on it and was big enough to fit two people on. There were two pillows, one was under his head and the other one was beside his head. That pillow had an indention like someone had been sleeping on it.

While he was trying to figure out what was going on he noticed someone walk in. he turned his head and saw a girl with pink hair.

"Hi naruto, good to see you finally woke up."

"sakura! What am I doing here?"

"What, you mean you don't remember?"

"All I remember was going to the celebration"

"Well you got drunk and passed out. You wouldn't wake up so I brought you back to my house"

"Well thank you" said naruto as he started to sit up. He only now noticed that he had no clothes on. "sakura, where are my clothes?"

"There up there" she said as she pointed to the top of the dresser. Only now did he notice his clothes folded on top of the dresser. They were pushed back so that they were barely visible.

"So why am I naked in your bed?"

"You really don't remember a thing do you?"

"Not a bit"

"Well when we got back to my house you finally woke up. You were still pretty drunk. At first you were disorientated but after I told you what happened you calmed down. You asked if you could take a shower. I told you were it was and you went and took a shower."

While he was listening to her talk, naruto started remembering what happened.

"After you got out of the shower you were too drunk to think to put your clothes on. You walked out naked and asked if you could crash here for the night."

By this time naruto was blushing very bad.

"I was surprised to see you just walk out naked but I said yes and told you where the bedroom was. You thanked me and walked in there. I went and found your clothes and folded them. I put them on the dresser and went back out to the living room. I was debating on whether or not to go to my bed, which you were in, or sleep on the couch. I really didn't want to sleep on the couch so I crawled in bed beside you. I fell asleep and woke up about an hour ago."

"So I was naked in a bed with you right next to me." Said naruto exasperated. "Did anything else happen?" he said embarrassed.

"No you were already asleep so I just went to sleep. I woke up and made you some breakfast. Stay here I'll be right back."

She left naruto to ponder his thoughts. She was back in less than 5 minutes carrying a plate of food. She handed it to naruto and then sat beside him.

"Thank you"

"No problem. I just hope you like it."

Naruto looked at the plate and smiled. There was bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and some fruit.

"Wow, this looks amazing. You didn't have to go to this much trouble for me."

"It was no trouble. Go ahead and eat up."

Naruto listened to her and started to eat. It took him about two minutes to finish it.

"That was delicious sakura. Thank you."

"You're welcome"

She took the empty plate and left the room. When she left, naruto got up and went over to his clothes. He was about to put them on when sakura came back into the room. He turned around surprised. He had thought she would be gone for longer. He grabbed his pants and put them over his front.

"I thought you would be gone for a little longer. I'm sorry." Said naruto blushing like crazy.

"Don't worry. I don't care if I see you naked. It's already happened last night."

"Well that doesn't mean I'm not embarrassed."

"Well if you feel embarrassed then here," sakura said as she took off her own clothes.

"What the hell sakura!"

"You need to learn that it doesn't matter what you're wearing. You don't see me getting nervous while being naked."

"Well that's because you have nothing to be embarrassed about" naruto said before he thought. His mouth was always running ahead of his brain.

Sakura just stood there for a few seconds. She didn't know what to say. This took her completely by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Said sakura.

Naruto knew what he should say. He just felt weird saying it.

"Well you're beautiful. Your body is amazing." Naruto once again let his mouth run faster than his brain. "Your body is so curvy, your hair is so flowing, and your boobs are amazing."

Only to late did he realize that he had gone too far.

Sakura was flabbergasted at what naruto had just said. No one had ever said that to her.

"Well thank you. You're not too bad looking yourself," she said after a few seconds. "your ripped and your cock is huge."

"Really?" he said slowly forgetting about holding his pants up to cover himself. They slowly slipped to the floor.

"Yes, and I see you're not lying either." She said looking at his crotch.

Naruto looked down and noticed that he was getting hard.

"So do you like what you see?" said naruto

"Yes I do." Said sakura, slowly stepping toward naruto.

Within seconds she was standing right in front of him. She reached down and started stroking his dick.

Naruto almost moaned at the touch. Before he could moan, sakura kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back and slowly wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in that embrace for a few seconds. Then they released the kiss.

"I've always loved you sakura."

"hmm, I've never really thought about it but I guess I've always loved you to naruto."

They kissed again, this time it lasted longer. While kissing they slowly started to sit down on the bed. Sakura broke the kiss this time and smiled at naruto. She then pushed him down to lie on his back. Sakura started stroking his dick slowly. This made him moan pretty bad.

"Sakura, are you sure that you want to go further."

"Yes, I'm sure"

She stopped stroking his member, leaned down, and started to lick the tip of his cock. Then she moved her mouth down further on his dick. She started to move her tongue around, licking his entire shaft. She took a free hand and started stroking his balls.

"Ugh, sakura, I'm gonna cum!" he said after a few seconds.

She never stopped until he came in her mouth. "Oh my god that's a big load" she thought to herself as she drank it all.

"Ok now it's my turn." He said as he sat up and pushed onto her back.

He sat beside her and started rubbing her pussy with his hand. She moaned loudly at the touch. He rubbed his hand all over her womanhood; he started to rub her clitoris. this made sakura moan even louder. As he rubbed her he poked one finger inside her and started to move it around, in and out. The moans increased even more. After a few seconds he inserted another finger. He wiggled them around and in and out, making sakura's moans the loudest yet.

"Naruto, I'm Cumming!" she yelled as she shot her juices all over his hand.

He took his hand out and licked all the juices off. Then he kissed her again.

"Naruto, I want you in me right now"

"Ok" he said as he lined up his dick with her pussy.

He entered her and the first thing he felt was how hot and wet she was. She was sooo tight. He felt her hymen and looked at her. She nodded and he pushed forward. Sakura yelped but naruto didn't slow down. He knew the pain would go away quicker this way.

Soon she started to moan out of sheer pleasure. He kept moving in and out. The only thought in his mind was "damn she's soooooo tight it's unbearable."

Then naruto reached up and grabbed one of sakura's tits and started to squeeze and massage it. They kept this up for some time until naruto yelled:

"aww sakura, I'm Cumming!"

"Me toooooo!"

They both came at the same time in pure ecstasy. They laid there with their juices pouring out onto the sheets. Neither of them pulled out of the embrace. Naruto's dick was still in sakura's pussy when they fell asleep.

When they woke up they were in the same position. They looked at each other and they both knew the other one wanted to do it again without pulling out. Naruto started to move his dick around, slowly getting faster. Sakura wrapped her legs around him and pulled him further into her. They were moving in complete harmony as they both yelled and came again. They did the same thing a few more times when they woke up. They were both in pure ecstasy.

The end.


End file.
